


Little Expectations

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dating, Ficlet, M/M, No proofreading we die like mne, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Fixation, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Steve lost the serum but he's definitely caught the eye of their resident doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another group of ficlets from tumblr that I definitely will not write more of, so uh, enjoy.

Steve still couldn’t believe that Bruce had asked him out. Sure, it just was to a casual place and sure, since Steve had been magically depleted of the serum, Bruce had been spending more time with him recently, explaining what his new medicines did and generally keeping him company when missions didn’t require the Hulk. They even cooked together sometimes, since Steve was determined to find ways to be useful. 

And Steve, well he did like the mild-mannered scientist. He liked him a lot, but he was just confused that Bruce could feel the same, especially since Steve looked like he did now. He was told that the magic was probably temporary, but the _probably_ was a little too much for him. 

Even at the date, which was at a local diner, Steve was bewildered and nervous. He couldn’t stop looking at Bruce, at the way his eyes crinkled when he thought of something funny or interesting to tell Steve, at the way he kept wiping his hands on his napkins. Steve had to look at his own half-eaten burger to keep from staring. 

“Do you like your food?”

Steve looked up. “What? Oh, yeah. I just forget sometimes that I can’t eat as much as I used to.” Even with all the access to food that Steve never had, he couldn’t manage to eat his way through a full meal. 

“Well, let’s just hope you don’t get used to it.”

Steve bit his lip and after a moment’s hesitation decided to just ask.

“Bruce?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you…ask me out?

Bruce gave him a puzzled look. "Because I like you.”

“But you…” Steve shook his head. “You have an awful sense of timing.”

Bruce’s expression of puzzlement turned into a frown. “Why? Because you lost the serum?”

Steve shrugged. “Just seems odd to me that you’d choose now I’m not particularly at my best.”

“Like I said, I asked you out because I like you, serum or no serum,” Bruce said and then he looked at his plate as a faint blush over took his cheeks.

“If you think I find you any less attractive because you lost the serum, you’re wrong.”

Steve looked surprised at first but then he moved his shoulder like it wasn’t a big deal and Bruce frowned again.

“What’s so hard to believe about that? You’re handsome with or without the serum. Hasn’t anybody ever told you that?”

“The nuns at the orphanage maybe. My mother, but…” Well, she died when he was ten so that hardly counted either.

“Mostly I was called pretty like a girl, or–or _delicate_ ,” he sneered, “not handsome.”

Bruce’s eyes flashed and for a moment Steve wondered why the other would get upset on his behalf, especially something that happened 70 years ago.

“And who called you that? Bullies?" 

Steve shook his head. "Sometimes. Mostly it was um…guys that I was fooling around with.”

Bruce gave him a surprised look and Steve felt an overwhelming urge to defend himself against the other’s judgment.

“Just because I’m from the forties it doesn’t mean that everyone wasn’t having sex. I just wanted my share of the pie.”

“And these men? They didn’t hurt you or anything?”

Steve would have smiled at the protectiveness in Bruce’s tone if it weren’t for the flush that was threatening to engulf his face.

“Not really. A lot of them liked to manhandle me, throw me around a little to prove how manly they were I guess. But I could get bruised from a stiff wind, you know. And sometimes I kind of liked it.”

“But you didn’t like it when they called you a girl,” Bruce said flatly, and it definitely wasn’t a question. It sounded more like Bruce was offended on his behalf. 

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well I won’t do any of that stuff, I can at least promise you that,” he said and then he seemed to realize the implications of that and flushed and stammered,

“I-I mean if you even wanted to do that kind of stuff I don’t mean to be presumptuous.”

Steve smiled, and summoned the courage to say coyly, “I’m sure I would,” and Bruce looked like he had a mini heart attack. He began to fiddle with his glasses, looking anywhere but Steve’s face, and cleared his throat,

“I’m sure we’ll get there–eventually. I still can’t believe you think I’m settling for you. I–I do care about you, even if I’m sure you could find better. I realize that ‘middle-aged scientist’ isn’t typically what people your age group go for”

It was Steve’s turn to frown. “Okay, one: I’m technically way older than you. And even if I weren’t,” Steve flushed, “I do like older men.”

Bruce smiled shyly. “Well, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of oral fixation.

Bruce was worried. It wasn’t just because he and Steve had now gone on two dates and even kissed on the last one (and Bruce got the distinct feeling that Steve was taking it slow because he somehow still thought Bruce didn’t want him in his de-serumed form), but he was also worried about Steve as his temporary physician. Steve still had a very hard time gaining any weight. He still couldn’t eat his way through a full meal and he was very insistent about not following Bruce’s ideal diet plan which involved a lot of protein because he claimed too much meat made him nauseous. And at 5'4 and 98 pounds, Steve was, by every definition, underweight.

But Bruce did know that Steve had a sweet tooth he didn’t indulge very often and not so subtly left protein bars that were covered in chocolate around the tower. Hell, Bruce would be fine if Steve ate more unhealthy sources of fat like in desserts, just as long as he ate something.

Steve didn’t even bother to hide his dubious look when Bruce slid a bowl of ice cream his way.

“I told you it won’t matter. Before the serum, I hadn’t gained a pound since I was twelve.”

“But it will make me feel a lot better if you try,” Bruce looked him in the eye, “Please.”

Steve sighed, resigned, and put a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. His eyes widened and he immediately dug in for another one.

“What kind of ice cream is this?”

“It’s gelato.” Bruce smiled. “I thought you might like it.”

Steve nodded and ate more while Bruce watched. It was sweet (no pun intended), watching Steve act so boyishly, even if Bruce began to fixate on the other’s lips. It was hard not to, as full and red they were, and how the spoon glided across them. Slowly, it became apparent to Bruce that he really wanted to feed the other and he had no clue where that urge came from. He had never done that before to anyone and he wondered if it was because Steve seemed so young, especially in his pre-serum form, and how creepy Steve might find that thought.

Steve did realize that Bruce’s expression had gone odd and asked, “What is it?”

Bruce blushed. “No it’s, um, nothing.”

Steve set his spoon down in the half-eaten mound. “No, you don’t get like that for no reason.”

Bruce debated on whether or not he should tell the truth, but he told Steve right off the bat that he would never lie to him. So he quickly muttered, “I kind of want to feed you,” and hoped Steve hadn’t heard correctly.

“What?” Steve asked, in disbelief. Then he scowled, “I’m not completely helpless, you know.”

“No! It has nothing to do with that I just…” He shrugged, slumping down in his seat. “I don’t know, I want to feed you and take care of you and it’s dumb. I’m sorry I said anything.”

Steve looked at Bruce, confused, and then back at his dessert, which was starting to melt. He bit his lip, “Do you really wanna do it?" 

"Yeah, I guess. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Steve handed the spoon to Bruce, “Try me.”

Bruce seemed surprised for a moment before realizing what he was supposed to be doing and taking the spoon from Steve. He scooted closer and dipped the spoon into the ice cream and Steve opened his mouth obediently. When he ate it, both of them blushed. It was more intimate than Steve thought it would be, and they continued until the ice cream was gone. Steve barely even felt full and he surprised himself by licking the spoon when Bruce pulled it out of his mouth the last time.

Bruce seemed taken by the action and immediately pulled Steve into a kiss, licking the remaining gelato off of his lips. Steve shivered into the embrace and when Bruce pulled back, he seemed embarrassed and hyper aware of himself. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, not knowing what had gotten into him.

“No, it’s fine,” Steve smiled. “If you wanna, uh, feed me some more, I won’t mind.” Especially not if it led to Bruce kissing him some more.

“Really?" 

"Yeah, it was sweet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets dusted with some sex pollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this AU I've written. Save the best for last, I guess lmao

When Steve opened the door, the first thing he noticed was how flustered Bruce looked. His face was flushed, his hair was messier than usual and he seemed dazed.The second thing Steve noticed was the hard on residing in the other’s slacks and that was all Steve got to notice before Bruce guided him into his apartment and began kissing Steve like his life depended on it. His hands cupped Steve’s jaw and he pushed Steve against the wall, lips bruising in their pressure and wet. When he let go, Steve had to gasp for air and Bruce backed away, seemingly mortified.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Steve shook his head. “Don’t be, that was um…“ Steve coughed, embarrassed, and looked away. "I liked it. I told you used to like it when I was roughed up a little. Any special occasion?”

“So you know that mutant bug we were fighting earlier? Well when you signed off, it exploded and dumped this weird dust on us. I think it was an aphrodisiac?” Bruce flushed. “Hulk got the brunt of it and it didn’t seem to affect him that much, but it was still on my clothes so…”

“So you decided to come to me?”

Bruce bit his lip, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Bruce. What about the others?”

“Well Natasha and Clint had to be quarantined as well as a few others. Tony’s suit filtered it out and I’m not sure about Thor. We all had to take a decontamination shower and Thor offered to um…help me out, but I’m not sure how much of Thor that is or the powder.”

Steve raised an amused eyebrow. “You turned down Thor for me?”

“Thor is great but he’s not you,” Bruce said as he pulled in Steve by his narrow waist. Steve could easily see how wide Bruce’s pupils had blown and he shivered.

“God, the things I want to do to you.”

“Like what?” Steve ventured, although he could feel Bruce hot and hard against his leg so he had a pretty good idea.

“I want to put my mouth on every inch of your body. I want to fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore,” he murmured and then he seemed to come to his senses:

“Oh god, I swear my brain to mouth filter is completely gone. I should probably go.”

“No, stay here. If you want to have sex, we can.” And Steve was surprised by how much he meant it. They had fooled around already, given a few traded handjobs, but Steve knew what Bruce was asking and was somewhat thankful this situation had arisen because Steve didn’t know if he could have asked for it himself.

“But—are you sure? I don’t want to force anything on you because I’m so pathetically horny.”

Steve huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “No, I assure you I want this too.”

Then Bruce kissed him with all the force of the first time. He sucked on Steve’s lips and kissed and kissed as his hands found their way to Steve’s ass and squeezed. Steve groaned into Bruce’s mouth and when they broke apart Steve’s lips were beautifully full and red. Bruce knocked his thighs apart and cupped him through his trousers and Steve let out a broken off moan when he stammered,

“C-couch, let’s at least get to the couch.”

For the first time ever, Bruce picked up Steve (and for the first time since he had been depowered he was glad for his small stature because he missed that for sure) and walked him over to couch in Steve’s sitting room and let him down. Bruce followed shortly after with his lips on Steve’s collarbone and neck. Steve was overwhelmed but it was definitely in a good way. He could feel Bruce’s stubble rub against his cheek and he squirmed, delightfully turned on.

He gasped when Bruce pulled up his shirt, exposing his nipples to the cool air. Bruce’s hands were on his chest, warm and huge in comparison, and Steve groaned when Bruce began to tug on them.

“Jesus,” he cursed and Bruce paused for a moment.

“You’ve never been this vocal before.”

“Well you’ve never been like this before,” Steve retorted. Bruce’s responding grin was positively hulk-like.

Bruce knelt down and kissed Steve’s stomach and the ribs that were exposed (which were, Steve was proud to say, not nearly as pronounced as they had been in the 40s) while he unbuttoned Steve’s jeans. He slid them down Steve’s skinny legs and Steve was getting impossibly excited. He was completely hard by the time Bruce pulled out his cock and his entire body shuddered when Bruce stroked him from root to tip. That was nothing compared to when Bruce sucked Steve into his mouth in one motion and Steve rolled his eyes back into his head with a groan.

“Bruce…”

Bruce pulled Steve out of his mouth, leaving a bead of saliva dripping down Steve’s cock.

“I want you to turn over,” he said in a deep voice Steve hadn’t heard before. Steve bit his lip, hesitating.

“I need lube, you know, for this to work.”

“I know, but that’s not what I’m about to do.”

Steve was still hesitant, but he trusted the other, so he positioned himself so his ass was presented to Bruce and he felt unusually vulnerable. He had done this before, not with Bruce but with others, and at the moment it felt like Bruce could do anything to him and the thought made him abnormally aroused.

He wasn’t expecting the rush of cool air as Bruce spread his cheeks nor was he expected the tip of Bruce’s tongue to press against his hole and he let out a startled moan.

“Bruce!”

The other ignored him and flattened his tongue against Steve’s hole and licked and slurped and ate him out like he was starving.

Steve held onto the couch the whole time and groaned and whimpered while he tried to find some semblance of sanity in his haze of arousal. His cock was leaking against his belly and he knew if Bruce kept going, then Steve wouldn’t last at all.

“Bruce,” he gasped as he felt the other’s tongue sweep around his asshole, “I-I might come.”

Bruce thrust his tongue in a few more times before backing away and wiping his mouth. He stared dazedly down at the other’s ass before Steve said,

“Lube. It’s in my bedroom, in the drawer by my bed.”

Bruce came to himself and quickly got off the couch to find the lube. He was still in shock that he had just done that, in one of his rare moments of clarity that evening, and found the lube fairly quickly (he wasn’t going to ask why Steve kept lube with him).

When he came back, Steve had worked two spit slick fingers into him and Bruce could have come right there. He quickly got on the couch and pulled out his cock, which had been wet as soon as he had started kissing Steve earlier. He slicked up and pushed in with little finesse. He bottomed out with a groan and Steve squirmed around him. It felt impossibly good. He hadn’t had a real dick in too long of a time and when Bruce began to move, he shuddered. 

He closed his eyes when the movement grew into steady, hard thrusting and groaned low into the couch pillow. He was so full and so needy. Bruce kept going for a few minutes and it was nothing beyond compare when Bruce brushed against his prostate. He choked off a groan and then suddenly he was close. He felt that warmth in the pit of his stomach and his balls tightened and his thighs shook and then he was coming.

His arms shakily tried to hold up the rest of his body while Bruce kept thrusting. He was so sensitive now, he could hardly stand it. And moaned as the other pounded him. It didn’t take long, but Bruce came and Steve belatedly realized they had messed up his couch. 

It didn’t matter though, not when Bruce slung an arm over his back, where Steve had immediately collapsed after Bruce pulled out. 

"You feel better?”

“I…think so? I don’t think it’s over yet. I still want to touch you.”

Steve rolled over and smiled. “Then touch me.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed Steve again, warm and wet, while his hands roamed over the other’s lithe chest. When he pulled away he murmured against Steve’s skin.

“I could kiss you for hours.”

“I don’t know about all that.”

Bruce paused and looked serious for a moment. “You don’t…regret that, do you?”

Steve shook his head. “I wanted it and I meant it. It was good.”

“I’m glad.” Bruce smiled. 


End file.
